


Broken Gemini

by Skiatha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, No Slash, Other, Star Wars crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiatha/pseuds/Skiatha
Summary: Two worlds, light-years apart. Two souls, so different yet so alike. One fate that intertwines them together across the deepest reaches of space. Magic and dual forces collide both around and within as a man out of time comes to face a man who still has time.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place soon after the events of The Force Awakens and before The Last Jedi, focusing on what would happen if Severus Snape met Kylo Ren. The idea really stuck with me after seeing all those articles comparing the two, so I wanted to explore that more by tossing them together! Hope you enjoy~
> 
> *NOTE that this is NOT a slash between Kylo and Snape and I do not intend for them to be involved in a sexual/romantic relationship. All interactions will stay as close to canon and each character's personality as possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes thud in the night in Kylo Ren's room and it turns out to be a (nearly) dead body.

The Potions Master, about to meet his demise by the mechanisms of simple serpent's venom.

What a fool he was; thinking that he would accept his fate when the time came, and welcome the darkness after he relieved his duties to the boy. That he would just lay down and die without so much as a phial of Dittany on him.

But as he sat there alone, fire burning through his veins and blood pooling in a hot, thick puddle around him, and pain indescribable wracking his paralyzed form, it occured to Severus Snape that he was not ready to die.

_Not yet, not like this._

The surge of panic rose like bile up his throat, and the man desperately reached out for something within his grasp; anything. His wand was in his cloak. If only he could move his hands, if only he had more  _time_ …

He reached outward, and he saw  _something_. Not through his eyes, no; he realized that his physical sight had long gone. But he saw it in his mind, blurry at first, as if through the lens of a worn watchglass. It appeared to be a room, dimly lit a cold grey, with some dark shape lying still to one end. The longer he watched, the clearer and closer it became, until he could see that it was a human form in the room, asleep.

And then Severus realized- though the thought itself felt disconnected, distant now- that he was  _disapparating_. The absurdity of it registered little to him, as he felt his body get sucked up into the vortex, into himself, and take him farther than he'd ever gone before.

* * *

_THUD._

The man's eyes shot open before he even identified the source of the sound, fingers instinctively clenching around the metal hilt of his saber. Kylo Ren sat up, weapon poised as he scanned the room for signs of an intruder or some insolent guard that had dared awake him; but his gaze fell upon a prone form that currently occupied the floor of his quarters. It appeared to be a male, though the strange dark cape covering him obscured all other apparent features. And he looked quite dead, the scent of blood strong on him.

_Where did...how did he... ?_

Kylo took another glance about the room, making sure no one else was with them and that no other bodies would materialize, before striding towards the man. The slightest hint of uncertainty played across his features.  _Was this another test?_  Carefully, he bent down before the body, and gripping the hem of the cloak, swept it aside to reveal a startlingly familiar face- the aquiline nose, the dark hair, the defined features-though everything appeared at least a decade older than his own. At the sight, a wave of emotion crashed over the younger man; confusion and recognition, coupled with fear and a strange sense of longing.

Kylo was about to stumble away when he noticed, with a flare of shock, that this man was still breathing. He saw his chest rise and fall weakly, and when he reached out a hand to affirm it, he sensed a faint flutter of a heartbeat within, clinging to the last threads of life.

And then to even more astonishment, Kylo heard the urgency in his own voice as he lifted his head and yelled out with little hesitation,

_"Guards!"_


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kylo saves the stranger from certain death, checks out his scars, and shares an awkward moment of silence with a Storm Trooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer that I am not very well-versed in the Star Wars universe, so please don't hesitate to PM me if I get anything wrong along the way! As always, kudos and constructive crit are welcome.

* * *

 

They knew better than to ask questions, as they marched in at his command and hoisted the body up between themselves, sweeping the still form to the infirmary without a word. There was a flurry of activity and dark cloth as the medics cut it away, time seeping out through the extensive display of slashes, bruises, and unusual, deep punctures that riddled the stranger's body. Kylo could only stand and watch to the side, silent, his expression once again hidden behind the hard shield of his mask.

It wasn't long before treatment was administered, and the patient's body sequestered into one of the glowing bacta tanks in the medical bay. The room slowly grew hushed as doctors trickled away to other duties, now that the man's condition had been stabilized; and soon Kylo found himself alone with him. He could hear the sound of breathing through the respirator and the steady beep of other instruments around them.

Kylo's gaze followed the wounds across his body, old and new, and couldn't help but ponder their origin. Some appeared relatively standard- a sliver from a blade here, a callous there. Yet, many of the other scars appeared strangely formed, patches of warped flesh stretched darkly over pale skin, like burns that had made a forceful impact upon contact. They certainly could have been from a blaster, but such direct hits would have instantly crippled or meant death for many life forms- especially for a human like him.

 _He_ was _human, wasn't he?_

Kylo dismissed the thought and took a step closer as his dark eyes fell on the fresher injuries, especially the numerous puncture wounds. Yes, they looked like bite marks from a considerably large, fanged creature. Venomous as well, if he had heard one of the medics correctly. Kylo wondered where he had gotten them from. He wondered who this stranger was, so foreign yet familiar, and how he had gotten aboard a Mega-class Star Dreadnought, past every single one of their defenses without notice. And then dropped right at his doorstep.

_What are your secrets?_

His gloved hand reached out unbidden towards the glass, stretching toward the man behind it, searching…

"Sir." Kylo stiffened, dropping his hand and sharply whirling on the Trooper who had approached him from the side. His mask veiled his surprise, but his voice did not hide his anger.

" _What?_ "

The guard flinched under his suit, but steadily replied,

"We've completed the bioscan, and the man does not match any records to the personnel we have on board. Though," With both hands he presented a small, elongated object, "We did recover this from his garments, sir. It was the only possession on him we found."

Kylo scrutinized it under his helmet. It was approximately 13 inches in length, a smooth ebony tone, well-polished, with one end thicker than the other like some kind of handle. It looked like neither a weapon nor a form of intergalactic transportation. It was unremarkable, to say the least.

"That is all? It looks like...a stick." He grabbed the handle- and immediately, Kylo felt an immense surge of energy rush through his fingers and up his arm, shocking him so thoroughly that he let out an exclamation of surprise and dropped it unceremoniously the next moment. It clattered to the ground loudly.

The Trooper slowly looked down, then back up at him, followed by an uncomfortable span of silence. Neither could see the expression of shock written across both their faces, especially the red blossom of embarrassment that filled the darker one's cheeks.

"Well, what are you doing still standing there?" Kylo recovered, agitation returning to his voice, "I want it sent to the labs for analysis. _Now_."

"Yes, sir." The guard scrambled to retrieve it and hurried out of the room, leaving him alone once again. No- not completely alone. Kylo turned his attention back to the man who was floating oblivious in a deep, artificial sleep behind the glass. He flexed the hand that had touched the strange stick, still feeling the reverberations through his nerves. Here was yet another mystery to be added to the cloud that shrouded him. He would soon be able uncover the truth, but not yet.

He needed to seek his master's guidance first.    


	3. Desolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo gets called out by his master, so throws a galactic temper tantrum and blows some stuff up, and regrets everything later.

Kylo Ren both dreaded and yearned to be in the presence of the Supreme Leader. At once, he was filled with hunger and terror, each emotion holding in a precarious balance with the other. Though at the present moment, as he kneeled before his master’s fury, he had to admit that his feelings currently leaned more towards the latter.

 _“-And now, I fear, I was mistaken.”_ The pallid humanoid’s voice dripped with disappointment and malice, hollow eyes boring into the other’s helmet. Kylo’s head tilted upward, his shaking voice barely audible through the filter,

“I gave everything I had to you. _T_ _o the Dark Side_.” Snoke narrowed his eyes.

 _“Take that ridiculous thing off.”_ There was a pause. Kylo’s blood pounded in his ears as he reached up, wrapping his hands around his mask, and disengaged it. With a hiss, it came off his face; leaving him exposed, vulnerable. Snoke smiled as the jagged line of his scar came into view, followed by a pair of hesitant eyes,

 _“Yes, there it is. You have too much of your father’s heart in you, Young Solo…"_ Kylo’s head snapped up, defiance flashing through his gaze as it darted to meet his master’s,

“I _killed_ Han Solo. When the moment came I didn’t hesitate!” Snoke had begun to turn away, but at the last word he whirled back on Kylo,

 _“And now look at you, the deed split your spirit to the bone! You were bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber. You_ **_FAILED_** _!”_

Kylo stiffened under the words, and all fear was replaced by a sudden, hot rage that flared within him. _How dare he-_

Before he knew it, he was rising up before the Supreme Leader-- and then was promptly sent flying backwards by a wave of Force lightning that swept him cleanly off his feet. He skidded to a stop, his breath knocked out of him. Snoke looked down indifferently,

 _“You’re unbalanced, tearing apart,”_ he paused, head tilting slightly as he towered over the stunned man, _“And from something else as well, I see. There is another matter on your mind, another seed of doubt. What is it?”_

Kylo fought to quell the stammer in his voice as he replied,

“There was a man. A stranger. He appeared in my quarters last night, covered in wounds and on the verge of death. I don’t know from where, or how-”

 _“Interesting. Then you will find out.”_ Snoke turned back to his throne, eyes glinting, “ _And tell me what you discover.”_ Kylo nodded, getting shakily to his feet. Silence filled the hall as master faced apprentice.

“ _I thought you would be the one to snuff out the Resistance and their foolish hope once and for all. Unless,”_ he stabbed a finger in Kylo’s direction, and he felt it pierce into his soul like a dagger, “ _You’re no Vader. You’re just a scared child, in a mask.”_

 

* * *

 

_I am not my father. I am not my father. I am not my father._

 

Kylo’s thoughts hammered in unison to his thundering heart, his glazed eyes illuminated by the light in the lift and fixated ahead towards some unseen point. He looked down at the helmet, which was clutched so tightly in his fist that it shook.

_I am not my father._

All at once, he could take it no longer as pure fury boiled over from within, and he hurled his mask forward into the wall with a savage intensity. There was the screeching sound of metal against metal, and sparks flew backward into the enclosed space. However, it appeared to do little damage to the shell, which only appeared slightly more dented than it already was. Kylo lifted it again, feeling a quiver of hesitation that was quickly extinguished the next moment. As he beat the mask down once more, lights flickering under the assault, his mind screamed out with each recoil.

_I’M. NOT. MY. FATHER._

Then the door opened, and Kylo paid little mind to the officers’ astonished expressions as he shoved past them, leaving the smoking remains of his mask on the floor.

“ _Prepare my ship_.”

 

* * *

 

He knew what he had to do. He knew the price that had to be paid. He had to prove his allegiance, as if patricide wasn’t already enough.

_“Enough”._

When was anything enough in the pursuit of power? Kylo’s fingers tightened around the controls as he maneuvered his TIE Silencer away from the dock, flanked by an escort of three smaller vessels. The “last spark of hope” of the Resistance came wide into view, like so many sheep for the slaughter.  

“Follow my lead.”

The heavy turbolasers had already begun the barrage on the fleet, searching for openings in their shields and weeding out the slower ships. Explosions and debris rocketed into space around him as a cargo frigate was all but torn apart under the assault. Kylo piloted his fighter through without a second glance, his expression that of one with a singular intent. It would have looked no different if he had been wearing his mask.

Soon the thrusters of their target yawned before them: an MC85 Star Cruiser. The flagship of the Resistance. _Of Mother._ Kylo pushed down the sudden flicker of doubt that sprouted involuntarily within his chest, instead breathing anger into it until it became a raging inferno. _Kill them all._

One of his TIE fighters to the right was blasted apart as a beam caught it in a direct hit. He didn’t flinch away from his focus, surging forward and jamming down on the toggle as his ship soared over the back of the larger one. Missiles rained down from his vessel, strafing the hull with cold precision, then fell away as Kylo tilted into a tight, evasive spin. Laser fire ripped past him, but he only pressed down harder on his controls, his goal coming into view; the glowing, exposed belly of the ship’s main hangar.

Kylo could almost see the faces of the rebels inside as he loosened fire.

The ensuing eruption blossomed before his eyes like a monstrous flower, and he took in the sight with grim satisfaction. Now that the rebel X-Wings were eliminated, he could finish his work and prove his worth. Veering his fighter away from the havoc, Kylo headed for his next target. The two remaining TIE fighters rejoined his side, circling the cruiser in tight formation. The dented hull shone dully under the light of cannonfire as they sped over it.

And then--that soft tug again, deep within him. He thought he had silenced it; and yet, there it was, whispering, incessant. _The light._

A part of him wished that he could crush it. But as he hovered there in the emptiness of space, the sounds of chaos around him fading and the bridge shining below him like a beacon, some of the darkness in Kylo Ren died instead.

And back in the medical bay, Severus awoke.

_**"Stop."**  
_

That single word--not his own, it couldn’t have been-- cut through Kylo’s mind like a lightsaber and broke him from his turmoil. In the moment of clarity, his finger lifted from the control, and for a single beat there was peace in his heart.

Then the two TIE fighters burst forward from behind him, cannons taking the target he did not claim. He felt a numbness creep over his soul as he surveyed the wreckage for his mother, but it was done. A hologram of General Hux blinked open on his screen, voice commanding through the intercoms,

_“The rebel ships have pulled out of reach. We can’t cover you at this distance. Return to the fleet!”_

Kylo exhaled sharply, casting one last look behind him before swinging his fighter around the wreckage of a second destroyed TIE fighter. The same word rang in his ears as the Resistance and battle sounds dwindled into the distance: _“Stop”_.

 

Deep inside, he knew who had spoken it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter though...You don't know how many times I had to look up Wookipedia for all these terms and starship jargon, haha...


	4. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo and Hux salt one another, the identity of the strange stick is analyzed, and Kylo has a bad trip on Force Probing.

Kylo’s footsteps echoed loudly down the corridor as he exited the hangar. Personnel and troopers rushed back and forth around him, careful to give him a wide berth, though some stole inquisitive glances at his normally masked facade. He ignored them, making a b line to the medical bay. Kylo was halfway down the hall when a voice called out to him from behind.

“Sir!” _Blasted officers--_ He didn’t slow his pace, forcing the other to run to catch up. “The General has requested your presence on the command bridge.”

“The _General_ can wait.” 

“-- _Immediately_ , he said.” Kylo stopped dead in his tracks, causing the officer to nearly crash into him. He felt a familiar flare of anger, contemplating choking the dimwit for his insolence; but the feeling quickly passed as he faced the other man, who was all but shaking in his uniform. 

“Take me to him.”

 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the ship’s central hub, though the trip was made in a tense silence. He could feel the officer’s fear roll off him in waves the entire time, though outwardly he seemed well-composed. Phasma must be training them well. As they entered through the sliding doors, Kylo recognized the general from his red hair, which stood out brightly among the sea of black. Or maybe it was because he always looked like he had a stick up his ass. In any case, the man had better have more of a reason than a briefing to summon him. 

Kylo strode toward General Hux, stopping and folding his hands behind his back as he watched him finish addressing another officer.

“You called for me?” Hux turned.

“I did.” His eyes momentarily flickered to the scar on his face before settling icily on Kylo’s,

“Your reckless flying back there cost us two of our best TIE pilots.”

“They flew like drunk fools.” He replied dismissively. Hux’s expression flashed with anger.

“Drunk f...They were _your_ responsibility! Every time you’re sent out to the field, more troopers are lost covering your arse than--”

Kylo bridged the gap between them in a single stride, bearing down on the general. Even without his helmet, he cast an imposing presence. “They’re yours, not mine. And I don’t _need_ their protection.”

“Then remind me, who was it that pulled you from your little escapade in the woods before an entire planet imploded?” Hux asked, tone falling condescendingly. Kylo matched the man’s tone, head tilting slightly, 

“And who failed to keep it from imploding because of a few tiny Resistance fighters?” 

The rebuttal made the general’s pale face flush crimson, and he glared daggers at the other man. But before he could respond, Kylo interjected, beginning to turn away,

“If you’ve called me here just to chastise me like a child, then I have far more important matters to see to.”

“As do I. That is not the main reason I called you here.” Hux replied, collecting himself. “Would you care to tell me about the security breach last night? Or about how the infiltrator is now in the infirmary?” Kylo stiffened and spun back around,

“That is a matter between myself and the Supreme Leader only, I don’t need to tell you about anything.”

“Oh, I’m sorry but I’m afraid you’ve forgotten that this is a military operation, not one of your mystical little Force affairs. What happened can compromise the the integrity of the entire fleet, do you understand?”

Kylo grit his teeth. “Do you think I haven’t been searching for answers?” Hux’s thin lips tilted up in a cold smile, 

“Then you better find them soon, before I set one of my own men to it.” 

Kylo scoffed, sweeping his cloak around as he made his exit, “Like they accomplished anything last time.” Before the doors slid closed behind him, though, he heard Hux call out smugly, 

“At least I didn’t lose the prisoner last time!”

 

* * *

 

The R&D labs were on the way to the medical ward, so Kylo decided to make a stop there. After inquiring to a (frankly terrified) scientist regarding a “thin black stick”, he was led to a room containing various analytical instruments, all surrounding an imposing machine at the center. Another scientist walked out from behind the machine to meet him, giving a small bow, 

“Ah, Commander Ren. I know what you’re here for. Please, come this way. We have just finished a full biometric scan of the object you sent last night.” Kylo followed him to a table to the side, where the stick hovered, suspended between two pylons. Various readings and measurements scrolled by around it. The scientist brought up one of the holographic screens with a flick, revealing an enlarged three-dimensional render of the object.

“What you brought to us is organic in nature. The outside, as you can see, is entirely plain, polished wood. We have yet to identity the plant of origin, if you were interested in that aspect.” A quick glance at Kylo’s expression showed that no, he was not; so the man quickly turned back, magnifying the diagram to reveal a cross-sectional view. 

“However, this is where it gets interesting. As you can see here, the core is hollow. We conducted analysis of the properties inside the core and found a foreign material within, also organic.” The light from the image glowed blue on their faces as Kylo leaned forward in an attempt to examine it. 

“What is it?” 

“It appears to be...vascular tissue.”

“In Basic, doctor.”

“Oh, yes, my apologies. There seems to be tissue from the--  _heart_ of another creature preserved within the core. It is a mystery how it got in there, as you can see the wood is fully sealed around the material.”

“Any power sources or hostile capabilities identified?” The scientist cast a look a Kylo, eyebrow raised.

“This? No, it is completely stable. Unless, of course, you might be able to hit--”

“And you’re sure that you ran all possible scans on it?” Kylo cut in, chasing the humor from the man’s voice. 

“W-well, yes, of course. All the best that the First Order could offer.” But it didn’t make sense. Kylo’s hand involuntarily clenched, making the other man flinch and glance quickly down. _Then what did I feel when I touched it?_ He sensed that the man wasn’t lying though, so with effort, he turned away and said,

“Very well. Pack it into a case.” The doctor quickly complied, and soon Kylo was striding down the corridor once again, a small black case in hand.

* * *

 

He found that the man had been taken off bacta therapy, having risen to a state of semi-consciousness in the previous hour, and relocated to one of the recovery beds, where he was now fast asleep. Kylo dismissed the nurse attending to him, placing the case on a nearby table before going to stand beside the bed. He looked down at its occupant, trying to keep the indifference in his expression, to ignore the strange tug rising from within, yet all he saw... _was himself_. Sleeping, the man seemed peaceful, almost. There was nothing to bar him from looking into his mind. Almost hesitantly this time, Kylo reached out a hand, letting it hover just over his head.

And like a wall, the unfiltered visions slammed into him. 

_He was somewhere dark, and cold. A voice echoed out to him, sending shivers through his soul,_

_“You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus.” A face emerged from the shadows, with a slitted nose and pale, gaunt features. He could hear a slithering, hissing sound from below, but he couldn’t move. Couldn’t do anything but watch death creep closer._  

_“But only I can live forever.”_

_Then there was pain, white-hot against his skin as everything tilted and reeled backwards. He heard a scream--his own--and felt a strange, thick warmth spread down his neck. He was choking in it, drowning._

_Then he saw the faces: an old man with a long, white beard. A boy with a strange scar and defiant eyes. A smiling girl holding out a delicate flower. A deer, softly glowing. Stored bottles and muttered words, lights and brilliant flashes of color and raw energy and--_

 

 _“Nagini,_ **_kill_ ** _.”_

 

Kylo pulled back with a hoarse cry just as the huge head of a serpent shot out at him from the darkness, fangs outstretched before an empty pit. He realized he was shaking, covered in a cold sweat--

  
And his wide eyes were met by a second pair of equally shocked, equally dark ones. He was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a late update guys! From now on I'll try to post twice a week so I can work around my schedule a bit better. :')  
> (Also Hux is a smug little dick and I love him ok.)


	5. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue-heavy scene coming up! It was a really tough one to wrestle, trying to figure out all the details and thoughts of each character. x-x Would be glad to hear feedback on how I can approve, like always! <3

_I'm dead._

It was terror that dragged Severus from the dark holds of unconsciousness, the lingering image of Nagini lunging out at him shattering through his dreamless sleep. His vision returned in an overwhelming flood of light and color. Everything was too bright, too loud and unfamiliar, disorienting...and  _there was someone right above him_.

The first thing he saw were his eyes.

No-not his own eyes, but a lighter shade of brown flecked with gold. They were someone else's, almost like his but not quite, attached to a face that quickly withdrew before he could form another thought. But neither broke their gaze on the other, confusion and shock apparent in the air between them. There was another beat before Severus even considered his surroundings, the words coming frustratingly slow to his mind.

He was in what appeared to be a Muggle hospital, though it was unlike any one he'd ever seen. He wasn't wearing his robes anymore, but instead some kind of skintight, black material that stretched down his arms.

And he was not dead.

His most recent memory came back in a rapid sequence: The Dark Lord's wand slashing at him, Nagini's fangs in his neck, him giving Harry what he needed to know, the feeling of disapparating...then darkness.

Severus resumed observing the man who still stood frozen beside him, noting how he appeared to be in his early 30's, the unusual garments he wore, the long wound down his face, and the dark eyes, mirroring his own. So much  _like_ his own, yet so much younger and still full of life, mixed with something darker and more troubled.

Severus realized that he also seemed to have been scared by something earlier, judging by how his hands slightly trembled at his side and how his pupils were dilated, as if he had just woken from a nightmare. Something had terrified this man, but there was nothing else but the two of them in the room. Surely just his waking up would not have caused such a reaction.

Slowly, Severus rose to a sitting position, noticing how his wounds appeared to have healed been completely, as if he hadn't been almost killed; then wondered how long he'd been asleep for.

Of course, he had a thousand more questions; but he expected to find out once this strange man across from him stopped staring back at him and started speaking.

The first few words that left his mouth, however, caught Severus off guard.

"What is your name?" Nothing more. The man didn't make a move to introduce himself either, though he appeared to have overcome his initial shock, taking a more neutral expression.

"Severus Snape." He sat up straighter, gaze flickering across the other's form. "And who would you be?"

The man appeared to be slightly taken aback at the question, for some reason, as if he expected himself to be well-known. His eyebrows creased into a frown as he replied,

"I am Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren and apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke."

Snape looked at him blankly. He had heard neither of those titles, in the Muggle world nor outside of it. He supposed it was some kind of cult, perhaps, but decided not to comment on it. Kylo let out a huff of disbelief,

"Do you know where you are?"

"No." Snape replied simply, then adding, "I was assuming you would tell me." Kylo regarded him silently for a moment, expression slowly transitioning into something darker as he spoke. "You are in the Crait System on board the Supremacy _,_  in pursuit of the last of the rebel forces." He took a deliberate stride closer to the bed, head tilting down slightly, imposingly, "Sound familiar now? Tell me, how did the Resistance manage to slip you past our grid?"

The foreign terms passed through his ears and only increased the confusion within Severus' still-cloudy mind. Wherever he was, whatever situation he had gotten into, he knew he didn't want to be a part of it. He felt a slight pressure begin behind his temples, like the start of a headache, but kept his voice even in responding,

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. If y-"

"Did the Supreme Leader send you?" Kylo cut in abruptly, almost urgently, leaning forward so close that Snape could see the details of the unusual bandaging material that covered the injury on his face. Severus narrowed his eyes as he met the man's gaze once more.

"No."

Was this an interrogation? Who did this Kylo Ren think he was? Who was the Supreme Leader? The feeling in his head grew sharp and intruding, almost familiar, and Severus realized with a shock what was happening.

This man was trying to break into his mind.

_I've barely just woken up, and this complete stranger is already trying to pry me open._

Snape takes only a moment to collect himself, his anger growing along with the pain as he shoves back with equal intensity at the presence creeping through his mind, casting a mental barrier about himself. Then, through gritted teeth he utters, his voice falling dangerously at each syllable,

" _Now get. Out. Of. My. Head._ " At the final word Kylo flinches suddenly, as if physically hurt, surprise flashing through his eyes. He jerks backward with a small gasp. Whatever Severus felt in his head immediately ceased its hold and slithered out, taking the pressure with it and leaving behind only a dull ache. He doesn't give Kylo a pause, voice barely shaking with rage as he continues,

"What was the meaning of that?" The other man doesn't respond for a moment, looking at Snape with even more astonishment than before, mixed in with what looked like a hint of fear. Finally, he swallows and speaks, voice significantly quieter.

"Assurance."

 _Assurance?_ Did he know nothing about the laws against use of magic? Likely, he didn't care. There was no doubt that this man was a wizard, and a powerful one, to have been able to use unspoken Legilimency like that. He wondered where the man's wand was, and then suddenly felt vulnerable as it occurred to him that he lacked his own wand.

But before Severus could speak further on the matter, Kylo had abruptly turned and gone to a table off to the side, which held a single black case. Snape stiffened as he heard it click open, tensing for the drawing of a weapon or another sudden assault.

Instead, the lid slides back to reveal his own wand. Seeing the recognition in his face, Kylo points to it, demanding,

"What is this? Some sort of stun baton?"

His eyes flicker to the man with incredulity. A Legilimens who did not know what a  _wand_  looked like? Snape notes that Kylo does not touch it either, hand hovering over it as if he was avoiding contact with it for some reason.

"Well?" Kylo cut in impatiently, the urgency returning to his voice at Snape's hesitation.

"...It is my wand."

The other man lifts an eyebrow, "And what does this...wand, do?" Severus pushes down the urge to scoff at the question.

"Magic."

The was a pause. Then, Kylo bursts out laughing, the sound echoing coldly against the walls. Snape watches him, unamused.

When the chuckles finally subside and Kylo realizes that the man was actually serious about his answer, he shoots a hand out in the direction of another table across the room. It is easily sent flying to the side, various instruments crashing and scattering across the floor in a discordant symphony. Severus winced at the noise, but was otherwise composed. He'd observed far too many students do the same to be startled.

And it was then that he realized that this Kylo was nothing more than an overgrown child who was prone to violent outbursts. Snape's indifferent reaction to the scene seemed to make Kylo even more enraged, as he all but snarled out the next words,

"And that, was that 'magic'? Do not deny the Force, Mr. Snape. Now, you will tell me who you are and how you got into my quarters last night."

 _Last night-_  Had he only been asleep and healed in a single day?

He watched as Ren swept his cape to one side and began to pace the room around him in a predatory fashion. Or like a young child who would not stop until they had it their way.

Severus followed his movements coolly. He knew he had to reassess the nature of the entire situation: that either this man was a wizard and did not know it, perhaps because he was taught in it differently; or that he was something else entirely. The latter possibility defied all logic. If he was not a wizard then he must be a human, but a human cannot do what this man did.

"If you want answers, there are better ways to ask than breaching my mind. I will tell you what I know," Severus began, searching for the right wording for the situation as he kept an eye on the other man,"I've been a professor at a school for...gifted students, for the past 17 years. However, an old adversary from many years ago rose to power and sought to destroy us. I fought this enemy to keep an oath I swore, but was defeated. I thought I had died, yet somehow managed to disapparate…here. I give my apologies if I caused any inconvenience, but unfortunately I do not know where on earth I am now, or-"

"'Earth?'" Kylo cut in and stopped pacing, turning on his heel to face him, "The planet, Earth?"

Snape blinked. "...Obviously."

"Well, you are not on Earth anymore, Severus Snape." There was mild amusement in the younger man's voice.

Snape paused and narrowed his eyes, a mix of fear and disbelief filling them. Was this another one of his parlour tricks? "What do you mean?"

Kylo gestured over to a screen on the wall, which rolled away to unveil utter blackness behind it: the dark, deep reaches of space, punctuated by a multitude of distant, shimmering lights. A wing of the ship was visible, almost the size of a small city, made of gleaming metal slicing countless leagues into the darkness.

Slowly, Snape rose from the bed. His mouth had fallen agape in total, utter astonishment, with all reservations shattered at once at the sight before him. A thousand emotions and questions sprung out in his mind, all without an outlet or explanation. He had never been one prone to dreaming or stargazing; not even as a child, having preferred looking down at manuscripts and potions in the dark space of a laboratory over gazing up mindlessly at an empty sky. Space travel was but another foolish, pointless Muggle thing.

And yet, here he was. He, Severus Snape, was among the stars,  _in a spaceship_.

As Kylo watched, Snape stepped closer to the window, a hand reaching out towards it as if he could touch the great emptiness that lay before him. He saw his eyes glitter with wonder and starlight.

Kylo knew that look. It was the look he himself had given when he had left home on that small transport vessel all those years ago, and gazed out over the vast beyond for the first time. That same childlike awe.

And in that moment, Kylo knew that this man, whoever he was, was far from home.


	6. Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape finally gets to meet the big boss! Snape, meet Snoke. Snoke, meet--

“Are you done staring?”

Kylo’s voice echoed coldly over to where the man still stood frozen before the window. This whole time he had gotten more questions out than answers, he realized. It never took this long, and he could only think of one other who had been able to resist his advances.

 _“_ **_Get out of my head_ ** _.” Her eyes were so full of fire, of strength and power unlike anything he’d ever felt--_

But now here was another, standing right before him. This time, though, Kylo couldn’t sense this Snape’s Force, for some reason. Perhaps he was so powerful that he had learned how to cloak it. Was that even possible? He would have to ask his master. Before his patience finally ran out, Snape had turned back around. His voice was wavering, unsteady as he asked,

“What...year, is this?”

“34 ABY. What year are you from?” Kylo asks it as a taunt, a corner of his lips tilting up condescendingly into a smirk. But he watches as Snape frowns, confusion contorting across his features in a way much more animated than previously as he replies. “1998.”

1998 what? Kylo didn’t recognize the calendar. It was probably Earth-specific, he supposed, given that the planet had never really received outside contact and thus, had not conformed to the galactic standard time.

“Are you an al--human?” Snape then asks, turning fully towards him and scrutinizing his frame.    

Of course he was human. Which meant that they both were-- or at least, this Snape considered himself human. But Kylo had had enough of the trivialities, choosing to regard the other man quietly instead and watching his discomfort grow with each passing second of silence. It was time to bring this to the Supreme Leader. Whatever was happening, he would know. Kylo wouldn’t doubt it if he was even behind it all.

“Come with me, I’ll show you.” He finally responds, the words coming out more like a command than a request. A gloved hand extends stiffly towards the exit of the infirmary in a mock invitation. Snape’s mouth opens, but he catches himself as he swallows whatever he was about to say and, casting one last look behind at the blackness, walks silently after Kylo.

 

Kylo does his best to ignore the increasing volume of stares cast their way as they went briskly down the corridor, his own eyes fixed forward in a steely gaze. From the corner of his vision, though, he could see Severus’ head swerving side to side, returning the stares of the troopers and officers they passed by. Kylo wondered what he could be thinking, about all this, instinctively reaching out again towards Snape’s mind before quickly withdrawing. Normally, Kylo could feel out the raw emotions of people within his vicinity, but Snape’s were still stubbornly locked behind whatever barrier he had managed to construct. Though he’d never admit to it, Kylo already felt a certain measure of respect towards him.

Finally, they arrive at the lift. A trooper already inside steps out of their way as they enter, and the three of them stand in a terse silence as the doors close before them, with Kylo taking the center of the small area. His eyes flick to Snape, watching as he slowly leans backward to observe the trooper beside him. The man shifts uncomfortably in his white armor under the other's gaze, head darting furtively in his direction. Kylo holds back a sigh,

“Do not stare.” Snape quickly returns back to an upright position, eyebrow raising at the command as he faces Kylo, who continues,

“Stormtroopers. They serve as our tactical ground units, specifically trained to follow the First Order.”

As the words left his mouth, he silently wondered why he even felt the need to explain. This man was nothing more than a prisoner. _Nothing more._ He sees Snape’s eyebrows tilt even higher at the words, and his own reply comes out in a critical tone.

“So you are at war?”

Before Kylo can answer, the door opens to the trooper’s floor, who quickly steps out and hastily leaves them behind. They watch as his boots echo into the distance. When the doors close once more, a sudden memory surfaces to his head in a flash: a boy with a jagged scar down his forehead, not so much unlike his own. His face had been one frozen in hatred and defiance, lips parted to show gritted teeth and eyes filled with barely-suppressed tears.

And then it was gone. Kylo took a second to process what he’d seen before addressing the man who still stood stiffly beside him,

“Who is...the boy?” Though he still kept his face forward, he felt Snape shift beside him.

“Who?”

“The one with the scar. He seemed important to you.” Kylo could tell from the other man’s reaction that he was correct, as he heard a sharp intake of breath.  

“How do you know of him?” Snape finally uttered, and Kylo tilted his head to face him.

“You were dreaming about him. Among other things.”

He let those last words hang suspended in the air between them as the door opened once again, revealing a long walkway that led to a spacious room at the end, its walls completely painted in deep, ominous crimson and casting the entire space in a bloody glow. Buttresses arched like the dark ribs of a beast from either side of them, sleek and polished like everything else. Kylo let Severus step out before him, though he saw the hesitation clearly on his features.Their footsteps echoed through the space as they started down the hall, the only sounds save for the low, incessant drone of the ship around them.

* * *

Severus took the sudden transition in a shocked silence, but he realized that this was its intent: the entire design was meant to intimidate and subdue, to strike fear and awe. It appeared to be a throne room of some sort, the kind that old kings used to hold court in, though the seat at the center was currently unoccupied. As they approached closer, he could make out a row of guards behind it, nearly blending into the backdrop in their imposing blood-red armour, along with two identical machines hovering suspended in the air on either side of them. Snape could only imagine what their purpose was.  

He slowed to a few feet behind Kylo as he felt a familiar, instinctive twist in his gut that grew stronger with each step. There was danger approaching, and it was the same way he felt whenever the Dark Lord’s presence was near. Something old and evil and powerful. Not even the Mark was as accurate as this.

But whatever was to come, he’d be ready this time. Snape took a deep breath, and stopped at Ren’s side.

 

\--who then abruptly drops into a kneel. Snape blinks, looking down from the man and back to the empty throne. Of course someone with the title ‘Supreme Leader’ would require everyone to prostrate themselves before him, but there was no one there at present. In that moment of hesitation, a voice suddenly echoes through his very mind, dark and silky and filled with authority.

“ _Kneel.”_

Without another thought, Snape found himself falling to one knee beside Kylo. He barely represses a look of surprise when his eyes lift up to meet a figure sitting at the throne, but the feeling is directed more towards their appearance than how they had gotten there.

Snape had thought that Voldemort’s image couldn’t be outmatched, but as he looked upon the Supreme Leader’s visage he realized otherwise.

The... _creature_ sitting before them bore a striking semblance to a shrunken corpse, with sunken eyes and pale, twisted skin pulled over numerous ancient scars. One such wound even appeared to have nearly split his skull in half, creating a deep indent into the flesh. It was a miracle that he was even alive, but magic could work far darker acts.

Of course, Snape kept all these thoughts carefully guarded behind his own facade as he felt the same presence that had spoken to him glide across the edge of his mind, smoothly feeling for cracks to slip through. It felt so much like how--He suppressed a shudder when the face of Voldemort flashed for the briefest moment to the surface, but it was enough to send the presence coiling back.

_“Hmmm.”_

The creature still sat casually as he regarded the both of them, but Snape knew that he had seen it too. His eyes met the Supreme Leader’s asymmetrical, pale blue ones, forcing himself to blink away the sudden memory of the Dark Lord’s eyes as they flashed before his vision once again. Both were so blue and hauntingly familiar, so filled with cunning and wickedness. His own mind reached out and brushed lightly against Snoke’s, feeling the other’s hunger for power and control writhing at its surface.

Snape knew what to do then, but he was not sure he could do it. _Not again_.

After a pause, Snoke breaks into a cold grin, his gaze not leaving Snape’s.

“ _So you are the one my apprentice saved.”_ Snape doesn’t respond, waiting for him to continue. _“Kylo must have thought you quite important to have done so, though I really must commend you on your little feat. How did you do it?”_

There was genuine curiosity in his voice, though Snape knew that he had an ulterior motive. They all did. “Disapparation.” He was unsure if he should add a sir to it, so he left it at that.

_“Explain.”_

“I can dematerialize and rematerialize myself to any location that I wish.” Snoke’s eyes widened at this, and Snape felt the prodding presence at his mind return. _Assurance,_ Kylo had called it. Honestly it was getting aggravating. Apparently satisfied at the integrity of his reply, the Supreme Leader withdrew and leaned back in his seat, a new spark of interest in his otherwise dead eyes,

“ _Can you do so now?”_

“Unfortunately I cannot without my wand, which is currently in your custody.”

Snoke paused at this, contemplating, but unlike Kylo he did not throw a fit at the term. Finally, he speaks.

_“Now tell me, Stranger, do you serve the side of the Light, or the Dark?”_

It was always either one or the other with these kinds of people. Snape kept his expression cool as he gave the briefest pause; long enough to not sound like he was desperate and short enough to sound genuine.

“The Dark side.” At the reply Snoke broke into another, wider smile, his features twisting even more as thin lips parted into a wicked grin. One of his shriveled hands lifts up, fingers indicating him to come forward.

_“May I see?”_

It was a command, a challenge; and it was now, or never. Snape knew he had no other option, if he wanted to live. So he nods, rising slowly to his feet and approaching the throne. He felt Kylo’s eyes boring into his back from behind, but setting his jaw, walks to the creature and stops just in front of him. Up close, Snoke looked even more grotesque, more gargoyle than human.

Snape only had a single moment to clear his mind before the other suddenly reached out, pallid fingers closing around the air before his forehead. And though he was not physically touching him, Snape instantly felt as though two hands had grabbed his head and squeezed. _Show him what he wants to see._ The vice-like force of it was invasive and increasingly crushing, and he found himself barely clinging to consciousness as his mind collided painfully with Snoke’s and spiralled down and down, reaching deep into the darkness.

 

_Show him what he wants to see._


	7. The Occlumen's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Mind Games begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small update this time, but I hope you find it interesting!

The first memory ebbed to awareness, worn and blurred with time.

_“Mama, why is daddy always angry?”_

_A boy with dark, unkempt hair and misfitting clothes looks up sadly. A larger form comes into view, refocusing into a thin, frail face framed with loose hair and tired eyes. They were always tired. The voice from it is reprimanding,_

_“Shush, now, do not let him hear you say that.” The boy frowns._

_“But he says that you and me are different, that we’re freaks.”_

_“No, we are special, Severus. He is only afraid.”_

 

At the last word, the scene warps and shifts, like watercolors on a drenched canvas. Severus vaguely felt himself reaching out, desperately clinging to the next memory before the tide once again pressed in and overwhelmed his consciousness.

 

_“You’re a freak!” The voice rings shrilly through the air, from the mouth of a child. There are two girls down in the meadow, one yelling as the other stands quietly under the assault._

_“You’re a freak, Lily!” The girl called Lily runs away from the word, towards the tree from which the same dark-haired boy emerges. The other girl yells out again,_

_“Come here!” Then she sees him, fear flashing through her eyes before she turns and flees._

_Lily regards the boy with uncertainty, frozen between following after her sister or staying. He carefully picks a sprout from the ground, letting it drift gently into her hands. Lily smiles._

_“She’s jealous. She’s ordinary and you’re special.” Severus says this as a matter-of-factly, the two of them now laying at the side of a bank and looking upwards. Above them, a great willow tree sways in the breeze against a sky painted blue and white._

_“That’s mean, Severus,” Lily rebukes, but her voice is gentle. Severus turns his head to look at her, gazing deep into those equally soft eyes, so filled with light._

 

Her image begins to fade as Snoke continues on, his presence like fingers riffling languidly through the pages of a book. With effort, Severus complied, leaving the warmth behind and bracing for the next memory.

 

_“Severus Snape. Slytherin!” As the hat lifted from Severus’ head, a cheer follows from the table to his left. The boy goes and sits at it, smiling at an older boy with white hair before casting a glance across the room at Lily, who is at a different table. A different house. Longing and a flash of anger churn within his heart as she doesn’t even notice, talking to another boy._

_James Potter._

_His eyes shift over to meet Severus’, a smirk growing across his lips as the scene around them twists and warps once again._

_“Snivellus Greasy!” James laughs the name out. He is now a few years older, but still bearing the same scornful. conceited smile. Severus looks up quickly at the approaching horde of boys, James at their lead, snapping his book closed._

_“Whatcha reading, Snivelly? Come on, drop your book and let’s play.” Just as his fingers closed around his wand in the folds of his cloak, the other boy yells out with a flourish,_

_“Expelliarmus!” Severus’ wand flies to the side at James’ incantation. The other boys around them let out a hoot. “Nice one, James.”_

_Not allowing Severus the time to retaliate, he continued with an “Impedimenta!”  As if by an invisible hand, the boy is lifted up by his feet into the air in a flailing mess of limbs and robes._

_“Let me go!” He cried, but the others just laughed and did nothing._

_They always did nothing._

_“Right. Who wants to see me take off Snivelly’s trousers?” James’ smirk widened cruelly as the crowd began to chant, “Snivellus Greasy, Snivellus Greasy, Snivellus-”_

_“Stop it, Potter, I said stop!” All eyes turned around at the source of the voice, the crowd growing hushed as Lily came rushing into view. “James Potter, you put him down now!” Severus was immediately dropped unceremoniously to the ground, letting out a grunt as he collapsed in a dark pile of cloth._

_“Come on Evans, we were just having a bit of fun-”_

_“Oh shut up, can’t you see he’s hurt?” Lily ran to Severus’ side, lowering herself down beside him._

_“Aw, it was all-”_

_“I’m fine.” The other boy’s voice cut in shakily, but coldly. Severus’ face was streaked with tears, but he angrily swiped them away._

_“I don’t need a_ **_filthy Mudblood_ ** _to protect me.”_

_A shocked silence filled the scene. Lily’s hand was frozen just above Severus’ shoulder, but then she suddenly drew it back, as if burned. Her mouth opened, but no words came out now; only tears. They welled up from her eyes, but before spilling out she had gone, running and sobbing, back the way she came._

_“Oh you’ll pay for that now, Snape.” The mob’s voice returned, louder and more angry, pressing in from all sides, and Severus felt himself lifted up back into the air again..._

 

The memory slipped and fell apart as everything tilted disorientingly, voices blurring out. Severus urged his mind to push on towards the next memory, the one he needed to show.

 

_“Lily!” Severus ran up to the girl, books cradled tightly in his arms. He let out a nervous breath, holding onto them as if they were his lifeline._

_"I-I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just —" The girl turned around, but her eyes were dead now. Cold. Removed._

_“Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends…” Severus’ mouth fell open in shock. He knew what was coming next, and his entire body braced to meet it._

_“You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

_As she walked away, everything faded into darkness around him until she was only a single, glowing speck in it all. Her light grew smaller and smaller; and then she was gone, swallowed into the shadows._

 

Snape did not need to force the flow of memories now. He lets them take their course, as he’d always done whenever the Dark Lord peered into his mind, feeding his anger and despair into them until they are both bathed in it. He felt Snoke’s mind shift about them in silent approval, and let him drink his fill:

_Of him turning to the Dark Arts and being taken in under Voldemort, as a Death Eater. Bearing the Mark before his visage in the sky. Being the cause of Lily’s doom and of all the others he’d had to kill, to prove his loyalty. All the twisted ways he’d used his gift of potions and curses. All the times he had found himself so deep in the Dark Arts that insanity had touched his mind._

_And, finally, betrayal by the one he had pledged his life, his soul to: the Dark Lord himself, striking Severus down._

All this he showed the Supreme Leader. But as he fell back into the dark folds of unconsciousness, he found Snoke’s own mind lingering at the edges, open and unprotected.

Snoke wouldn’t know, not while his awareness was occupied looking through his memories.

So Snape, carefully, gently, let himself slip into the Supreme Leader’s mind.

And the things he saw: the burning rage, darkness, hidden hopes and fears. The arrogance and caution and long-forgotten memories of ancient knowledge. But in the center of all his schemes and plans, he found Kylo Ren _—_ and what Snoke planned to do with him. He saw the entire galaxy burning, worlds crumbling, and great starships plowing through the chaos. Darkness followed it all like a ravenous beast, its maw opening to swallow whole the light _—_

It took everything in Snape to leave the memories behind as quietly as he could, and just as he did so, he felt Snoke’s grip on his mind release. Snape let out a small gasp, taking a step away and blinking his vision back into focus.

He saw Snoke still sitting before him, but now his face was one set with surprise and shock. For a moment, Snape wondered if the Supreme Leader had noticed that he had breached his mind, or if he had made a mistake and shown him something that had given everything away. _Either way, he was a dead man._ In that sudden moment of panic, he heard Snoke utter,

“ _You. You’re—”_

Snape stood frozen, watching the other struggle to speak.

 

_“You’re Kylo Ren’s force twin.”_


	8. Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“...And Pollux, being the immortal one, was stricken with grief over the death of his brother, and begged to Zeus to reunite them once more among the stars.”_  
>  -The Gemini

“I beg your pardon?”

“He’s my _what_?”

Both Snape’s and Kylo’s voices sounded in unison, faces drawn in a mix of confusion and horror—though Kylo’s was more of the latter. Snoke appeared to ignore his apprentice’s outburst, eyes still fixed on Snape.

“ _The two of you are connected through the Force, but this...this runs deeper than a mere bond. It intertwines your very fates. It was what brought you here, to my apprentice.”_ Snape’s mouth falls open even wider, but before he can speak Kylo’s voice shakily echoes to them from across the expanse, a hint of panic evident in his words,

“But how do you know, for sure? Why _now_? This man is not even Force-sensitive. I would have felt it.” Snape wonders if the man knew he was blabbering now. Snoke’s voice is scornful as he rebukes him,

“ _There are many things you still do not understand, boy. Don’t let your arrogance get in the way of this opportunity. The Force has chosen him, and it will be so.”_

Snape was beginning to get a sense of what “the Force” was, and it appeared to be some primitive form of magic. More likely, it was seen as a religion or deity, for such a technologically-advanced society to rely upon it so fervently. And it wouldn’t be the first time people mistook it to be one and the same with magic. So he waited for the Supreme Leader to elaborate further. But instead, Snoke leans back on his throne, musing, “ _This changes everything...Yes, you will make a valuable ally.”_

The man dips his head slightly in response. There is more silence as Snoke continued to regard him, and though Snape could no longer see his thoughts, he had a growing, gnawing feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. Combined with all the mind probing he had gotten in the past hour alone, he could sense the beginnings of a magnificent headache rising to his temples as the Supreme Leader’s words fell upon him once again.

" _Severus Snape. Will you vow to serve the Dark Side and the First Order, to the best of your ability?”_

Snape fought back the recognition dawning upon him, his tongue suddenly feeling as if it had attached itself to the roof of his mouth. He manages to choke out, “I will.”

“ _And will you watch over my apprentice, Kylo Ren, as he attempts to fulfill my wishes and his destiny?"_

Snape swallows the wave of nausea rising to his throat. “I will. _”_

_"And should it prove necessary... if it seems Kylo will fail... will you carry out the tasks yourself?"_

Snape could almost feel Kylo’s eyes burning into his back as he says, one final time, “ _I will.”_

Snoke breaks into a twisted grin, white lips pulling back to reveal yellowed teeth, “ _Very good. That would be all, then, Severus Snape. I am sure you must be exhausted from today’s events. If my apprentice would be so kind as to escort our new friend to his quarters?”_ His pale hand motions to the door in an expression of mock courtesy, and it reminds Snape of Kylo’s own gesture from earlier. He represses a shudder as he bows stiffly,

“Thank you, Supreme Leader.” The words sound foreign on his tongue, though they ring with the same bitter taste as “ _Dark Lord”_. He doesn’t look back as he walks away down the aisle after Kylo, feeling the skin of his neck prickling under Snoke’s watchful gaze.

 

They are silent for the entire duration of the elevator ride back down, with Kylo brooding darkly to himself and spaced as far as possible away from Snape’s side. The air within the small,  enclosed space feels as if it came from the thick heart of a thundercloud. As the elevator finally comes to a stop, Kylo all but bolts out, forcing the other to chase after him in a brisk walk.

 _This is ridiculous._ Snape forced down the rising irritation in his voice, calling out, “I assure you, Mr. Ren, I am no more thrilled about this situation as you are.” Kylo doesn’t slow his pace, his expression returned to its usual stone-cold facade, but he replies,

“You don’t understand, _Mr._ Snape. This... _bond,”_ he says the word with distaste, face contorting with disgust, “It means that if you die, I will die. And I don’t need some old man dragging me down.” Severus only snorted in amusement to the last sentence. From what he’d seen, Kylo would likely be the one to get them both killed, with that temper of his.

“You think this is funny?” Kylo reacted sharply, stopping in his tracks and turning violently on his heels to face the other man. He stops as well, nimbly avoiding a collision with a side-step, his eyes flickering up to meet Kylo’s. He noticed the barely-contained anger writhing under the younger man’s skin and behind his eyes, like burning hot snakes coiling to strike. Snape spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully,

“I simply think that we should view this as a mutual arrangement. We—” Apparently he still chose his words incorrectly, as the rage suddenly spilled over and Kylo spits out,

“ **THERE IS NO ‘** ** _WE’_ ** **!** ” At the final word, he flings a hand at Snape. As if someone had just fired a stunning spell at him, he is tossed back into the wall of the corridor with a jolting crash, then held suspended a few feet in the air before he could fall forward. The few officers and troopers in the vicinity freeze, then quickly scatter out of sight, leaving the two men alone. The only sounds are Snape’s choked wheezes as Kylo’s hand tightens in the space between them, his shoulders heaving and teeth bared in a feral snarl.

“I don’t care who you are, or whatever the Supreme Leader thinks you are. You are _nothing_ to me, and you will stay away from me and my business. Understood?” The other man can only manage a deft nod, but it is enough. Kylo releases his hold, letting Snape fall to the floor, and watches down at him as he coughs and gasps for breath. His voice drips with malice and contempt,

“Remember, Snape: I may not be able to kill you, but I can still hurt you.”

With that, Kylo whirls back around, cape snapping after him as he leaves Snape where he still laid, his hair now a mess and one hand gripping his neck to swallow air.

* * *

Long after the two had gone, the Supreme Leader still sat in his red room, silently scheming. There, among the countless machinations turning deep within his cruel mind, arose a seed. A new plot. One that would ensure his empire and take out the Light, once and for all.

 

And there on his throne, he laughed into the darkness.

* * *

 

When Snape finally arrived to his room, he had lost track of time and nearly had to be dragged through the door by two troopers he had managed to come across. He barely registered his surroundings, collapsing heavily onto the dark bed to one side of the room. The reality of the situation pressed down on him like a weight, and it felt as if he were being choked all over again. Before he could allow it to overwhelm his senses, some shred of logic left in his consciousness spoke out: _Address immediate injuries first. The rest later._ Tenderly, he felt his neck, from which he was sure to find extensive bruising, and winced at the blossom of pain. If only he had his potions, or could assess his injuries, if only—

Snape looked across the room, noticing a mirror placed above a small drawer, both in equally dark shades of grey. But what caught his attention almost instantly was the familiar black box resting at the top. His breath caught in his sore throat, and he quickly moved to unlatch the box.

He already knew what it was before he saw it. He _felt_ it.

Severus lifted his wand from the container, feeling its familiar worn handle and constant hum of magic underneath the solid wood. Blood pounded in his ears as he silently worked the proper healing spells over his body, watching his reflection in the mirror as the bruises receded into his skin within moments. More moments passed as he stood gazing at his own image, even after the wounds were gone, wand frozen in his grip as the realization hit him.

He could leave all this behind.

It would be like nothing more than a bad dream. He could go home now if he wanted to, and there would be no one to stop him. _But where was home to him, anymore?_ The Order was dead. Hogwarts was all but in ruins. The world had changed forever; and for all it cared, Severus Snape was dead to it.

But when he closed his eyes, he could still see the grassy, rolling hills of Hogwarts in his mind’s eye, with its the cavernous dark halls and sunlight-dappled courtyards, where he had loved and loathed, lived and died--

His thoughts were pulled unbidden to what Snoke had said, about how he and Ren were _force twins_. How their fates were intertwined, and how they were alike. Severus snorted softly, turning slowly back towards the bed.

They had nothing alike with each other.

Sure, they _looked_ somewhat similar, but the semblance only went as far as that. This Kylo Ren thought that he could be an insufferable, entitled brat just because he possessed some speck of talent in magic- or Force- or whatever else they called it here. He was just a boy, a child who was not yet ready to bear the responsibility placed upon him. At the thought, Severus realized with an inward pang how much that sounded like someone else he’d once known.

It felt so long ago already. So far away.

But he knew that it was not far enough; not for these people, not for this...Supreme Leader. He had seen what Snoke planned to do to the galaxy, and he had no doubt that after what memories he had shown him, Earth too was in his sights. He saw again the vision slice through his mind like a dagger; there would be so much destruction and darkness, on a scale he could barely fathom. And he knew couldn’t just stand by and let it happen, no matter how much the universe had forsaken him.

As his eyes closed and he welcomed the darkness of sleep, it occurred to him how small the war seemed now in comparison. Saving Harry Potter, saving wizardkind, saving the _world_...it all didn’t matter.

 

This time, Severus Snape was going to save the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hECK so sorry to keep you guys waiting for this update! Wanted to get the words just right for this one, gotta love the good tension~~
> 
> Also alt. title for this chapter: Snape: Guardian of the Galaxy >u


End file.
